Souvenirs et bonne humeur
by Ptitepointe2
Summary: Post tome 7, lorsque les Potter et les Weasley emmènent leurs ainés prendre le Poudlard express ce premier septembre, ils retrouvent une vieille connaissance. Ensemble ils vont se remémorer leurs années d'études dans le célèbre château écossais…


_Bonjour tout le monde,_

 _Voici mon nouvel pour la quinzaine._

 _Tous nos personnages préférés se retrouvent pour évoquer quelques souvenirs._

 _Disclaimer : Comme d'hab, tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling Seul l'histoire de cet OS est à moi._

 _Beta : Luma-Az. Un grand merci miss!_

 _Allez trêve de bavardages... Enjoy les ptits loups!_

* * *

King's cross…

19 ans… 19 ans que la guerre est terminée…

Harry et Ginny Potter sont sur le quai 9 ¾ de la gare de King's cross à Londres avec leurs enfants, James Sirius, l'ainé, Albus Severus, le cadet, et Lily Luna, la benjamine. Ils y ont retrouvé leurs amis de toujours Ron et Hermione Weasley, ainsi que les enfants de ces derniers, Rose et Hugo.

Pourquoi la gare de King's cross ? Pourquoi le quai 9 ¾ me direz-vous ?

Eh bien tout simplement parce que nous somme le 1er Septembre, et que James, Albus et Rose s'apprêtent à prendre le Poudlard Express de 11h00 qui doit les emmener à Poudlard, la célèbre école de magie dans laquelle leurs parents et grands-parents se sont illustrés. Eh oui… Nos amis sont sorciers.

\- Lire le dernier Chapitre du Tome 7. -

Une fois le train parti, Harry fait un signe de tête discret… Au loin, un homme de son âge, au front dégarni, les cheveux blonds, presque blancs lui répond tout aussi discrètement… mais… trop tard…

\- Tiens ! Regardez qui est là ?! dit Ron

\- Salut Malfoy !, dit joyeusement Hermione en se dirigeant vers l'homme et son épouse

Harry hausse les épaules en signe d'excuses tandis que Ginny salue poliment.

\- Bonjour Drago…

\- Potter, Weasley, Granger… répond Drago Malfoy en grimaçant alors que son épouse Pansy rend la politesse.

\- On va prendre un café, vous venez avec nous ? demande Hermione

\- Je ne sais pas… dit Drago

\- Allez ! renchérit Ron en lui donnant une tape dans le dos

\- Ça nous fait plaisir… ajoute doucement Ginny souriante

\- Bon… si vous insistez, dit Pansy

\- Et comment qu'on insiste ! assure Harry.

Le petit groupe se met en route pour le bar voisin, Harry pose sa main sur l'épaule de Drago…

\- Ça fait un bail… ça fait plaisir de vous voir, vraiment…

\- Merci… répond l'autre gêné

Arrivés au bar « Le magicien », ils s'assoient en terrasse puisqu'il fait encore beau.

\- Parrain ! interpelle alors un jeune serveur d'une vingtaine d'années.

\- Ah ! salut Teddy ! fait Ron

\- Bonjour mon grand, dit Ginny

\- Viens embrasser ton vieux parrain ! finit Harry, Comment vas-tu mon grand ?

\- Bien merci !

\- Drago, Pansy, reprend Harry, je vous présente Teddy Lupin, le fils de Remus et de Nymphadora.

Puis devant l'air ahuri des Malfoy, il ajoute :

\- Pardon, du Professeur Lupin et de Tonks l'Auror. Teddy, voici Pansy et Drago Malfoy.

\- Drago Malfoy ! s'exclame le jeune homme stupéfait, LE Drago Malfoy ?!

\- Yep, fait Ron

\- Whao !

\- Teddy !

\- Pardon tante Gin', enchanté Mr Malfoy, c'est que… j'ai tellement entendu parler de vous… Madame…

\- Teddy, si tu allais nous chercher quelque chose à boire…

\- Euh… Oui, oui, tout de suite… affirma le jeune homme en partant précipitamment.

\- Excusez le… il a entendu toutes nos frasques de Poudlard donc forcément…

\- Lupin… Tonks… Tonks ? Tonks ? ma cousine ?

\- Oui Drago, répond Harry, la fille d'Androméda.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à…

\- J'imagine…

\- Alors quoi de neuf depuis tout ce temps ? demanda Hermione

\- Ho euh… pas grand-chose, notre fils Scorpius, rentre en troisième année à Poudlard.

\- Ha… Poudlard… c'était l'bon temps… poursuit Ron rêveur.

\- Parle pour toi ! renchérit Harry moqueur.

\- En tout cas, les exploits du Trio d'or et sa rivalité avec le Prince des serpentards font légende dans les salles communes !

C'est Teddy qui revient avec des cafés pour tout le monde.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Drago surpris

\- Ho oui ! le troll des montagnes, le club de duel, la fuite de l'hippogriffe et de Sirius Black, les matchs de quidditch Gryffondor / Serpentards et les bagarres de leurs attrapeurs, la chambre des secrets…

Ginny fit une grimace, Harry posa sa main sur sa cuisse, se voulant réconfortant.

\- Le tournoi des 3 sorciers à 4 champions…

C'est au tour Harry, Ron et Hermione de faire la moue

\- Teddy ça suffit !

\- Tu rigole Herm', je veux tout savoir ! Dites Mr Malfoy, c'est vrai qu'en 5ème année, vous avez essayé d'arrêter le feu d'artifice pendant les buses ?

\- Ho ! oui ! Répondit répondit Drago en esquissant un sourire, c'était le frère de Ginny, George qui l'avait allumé.

Il hésite, interroge Ron et Ginny du regard, ils acquiescent. Il reprend

\- Avec son jumeau Fred…

\- Whoua ! et l'hippogriffe, il vous a vraiment cassé le bras ?

\- Euh… oui… bon… je dois avouer que j'avais un peu exagéré à l'époque…

\- Teddy !

\- Laisses Harry, dit Pansy, c'est un souvenir plutôt amusant avec le recul.

\- Pfff tu parles, Drago avait encore joué les seigneurs oui ! il n'avait pas encore pas écouté ce que disait Hagrid.

\- Ron !

\- Ok… Ok… je me tais…

\- En même temps… Ron a raison, reprend Drago un peu amusé… c'est vrai que je me pavanais pas mal dans le château… enfin jusqu'en 6ème année…

\- Ouais

Grimace de tout le monde.

\- En cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, on apprend la bataille de parrain contre Voldemort, reprend Teddy, c'est impressionnant…

\- Oh… c'est pas vraiment un exploit, j'ai juste fait ce que j'avais à faire…

Au fait Teddy, savais tu que la mère de Drago était la sœur de ta grand-mère Andro… ?

\- Non !

\- Et si…

\- Ah ben ça alors… ! Vous avez connu ma grand-mère ? et mes parents ?

Teddy avait les yeux brillants d'excitation…

\- Eh bien … pas vraiment en réalité, ma mère et sa sœur Bellatrix étaient en froid avec ta grand-mère… elles n'avaient pas les mêmes idées…

\- Oh… je vois… et mes parents ?

\- J'ai connu ton père comme prof de Défense contre les forces du mal, il a enseigné 1 an… on était en quoi ?... 2 ème , 3ème année ?

\- 3ème année répond Hermione.

\- Vous voulez bien me parler de lui s'il vous plait ? … je ne l'ai jamais connu et… j'adore découvrir qui il était.

\- Teddy, laisses Drago tranquille maintenant veux-tu ? reprend Harry

\- C'est rien… je… Si tu veux j'ai une pensine… je te ferai voir ce dont je me souviens. D'ailleurs… Harry… tu as certains souvenirs de Severus non ?

\- Oui, oui c'est moi qui les ai, j'ai aussi beaucoup d'albums photos récupérés Square Grimmaurd, je te les montrerai Teddy…

\- Super ! merci !

\- Teddy Lupin ! appela le gérant du « Magicien », je ne te paye pas à discuter avec les clients !

\- Oui m'sieur, j'arrive tout de suite.

\- Ah là, la… la jeunesse… fit Ron… quand je pense à tout ce qu'on a fait quand on était à Poudlard.

\- Hum …

\- C'est vrai qu'on n'était pas des anges…

Harry sourit à Ron

\- Tu te souviens du Polynectar ?

\- Evidemment… Beurk…

Hermione grimaça puis sourit elle aussi.

\- Polynectar ?

\- C'est vrai que vous n'avez rien su…

\- Ben en fait, c'était en deuxième année… Drago, tu te souviens d'avoir discuté de l'héritier de Serpentard avec Crabbe et Goyle dans votre salle commune… pendant les vacances … de Noël… si je me souviens bien… tu les avais même trouvé bizarres…

\- Ho oui… ça me dit quelque chose, maintenant que tu en parles…

\- Ben en fait… c'était pas Crabbe et Goyle… c'était Harry et moi sous polynectar…

\- Non !?

\- Euh… si…

\- Ah ben ça… merde alors… j'ai vraiment rien vu…

\- En même temps c'était un peu le but… sourit Hermione

\- Si je me souviens bien… continua Pansy pensivement… tu as passé un grand moment à l'infirmerie Hermione à ce moment là non ?

\- Euh… répondit celle-ci en rougissant… Oui… parce que euh… moi… euh je devais prendre l'apparence de Milicent Bulstrood, j'avais pris un cheveu sur sa robe… qui euh… était en fait… un poil de chat…

Tout le monde se mit à rire à se souvenir.

\- Après il y a eu l'histoire avec Buck et Sirius se souvint Ginny, avec la disparition de la grosse dame.

\- Rogue était furieux ! se souvint Pansy à son tour en souriant sous l'œil bienveillant de son mari.

\- Le tournoi des 3 sorciers a fait fort aussi question émotion ajouta Ron

\- Ouais, les matchs Gryffondors/ Serpentard n'étaient pas mal non plus… rappela Pansy.

\- Oh oui sourit Drago… Weasley est notre roi…

Nouveau fou rire et grimace de Ron…

\- Tout comme les bagarres de leurs attrapeurs… se reprit Hermione…

\- Le mieux c'était les farces des jumeaux… hoqueta Harry

\- Surtout lorsqu'ils s'en sont pris à Ombrage…

\- Oh oui ! j'avais oublié ça ! trop fort !

Sur ces joyeux souvenirs, ils finirent leurs tasses et se décidèrent à partir.

Drago se rapprocha d'Harry et lui glissa à l'oreille.

\- Merci… ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Pansy rire comme ça, ça fait du bien…

\- Ouais j'imagine… laisses moi deviner, ça fait à peu près 20 ans non ?

Drago grimaça et Harry sourit.

\- Bon en tout cas, il faudra que l'on remette ça !

\- Euh… si tu veux…

\- Ça me fera plaisir…

\- Alors d'accord !

Puis chacun partit de son de son côté

Fin

* * *

 _Voilà..._

 _J'espère que vous avez autant apprécié qu'eux de replonger dans leurs jeunes années._

 _Faites moi savoir ce que vous en pensez, une tite review ça fait plaisir. Et comme d'habitude, je répondrai à chacune d'entre elles._

 _Moi je vous souhaite de joyeuses fêtes car je pars jusqu'à fin Décembre._

 _Biz_

 _Ptitepointe_


End file.
